


Choke

by KingLeo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingLeo/pseuds/KingLeo
Summary: I just really wanted to write this. Imagery didn’t come out as strong as I wanted. But oh well, I think it’s still pretty a’ight. Enjoy. Soldier blows Reaper.





	

Gloved hands yanked at leather. Reaper growled behind his mask, smoke curling out from his collar. Soldier: 76 pulled his visor and face plate off and let it clatter to the ground. Reaper grabbed his chin in a clawed glove, staring at scarred face and blind eyes. 

“You can't even see,” he growled. 

“Don't need do.” 

Soldier's hand grasped between Reaper's thighs, palming his bulge roughly through his pants. The growl of pleasure that greeted his action spurred him on. It had been years, but he knew the curve of his length as well as he knew his own. Strong fingers rubbed along the trapped shaft and drew more growling purrs from Reaper. 

He kissed the bone white mask before dropping to his knees. Reaper growled as Soldier gripped his hips in both hands. He rubbed his face against his bulge, loving how the leather felt against his skin. Both hands moved to throw off belts and let them fall to the ground. Finally he jerked Reaper's pants open and tugged them off his hips. 

Grasping his thick cock, he didn't waste a second sucking the head into his mouth. He pushed the foreskin back with his tongue. Reaper rewarded him with a growling moan. Soldier felt a clawed gloves gripping the back of his head as Reaper's hips jerked forward. He stretched his mouth open to let more of Reaper's meaty cock slide into his mouth. 

“Haven't lost your touch..” Reaper's voice was full of heat. Soldier could taste pre leaking over his tongue. 

Silver claws scratched the back of Soldier's head. Shifting where he knelt, Soldier pulled at his own pants, freeing his cock. He jerked himself in time with his sucking along Reaper's cock, moaning thickly around him. Heavy boots shuffled on the floor as Reaper took a half step forward, pressing his armored shin between Jack's thighs. 

“Look at you,” Reaper growled. “Hopeless.” 

Soldier groaned and pressed himself against the hard surface of Reaper's armor, hips jerking as he rut his cock against him. He slid his mouth further along his thick shaft until the head pushed against the back of his mouth. He half swallowed, letting the smooth bell nudge down his throat slightly. 

Suddenly both of Reaper's hands were on his head. 

“Don't tease me, Morrison...” 

His hips jerked forward and forced his cock down Soldier's throat. Dull blue eyes widened as Soldier tried to protest. He gripped Reaper's hips and tried to push him back to no avail. He felt muscles tense beneath his hands as Reaper shifted back and jerked forward again. 

“Open up.” 

He was too big, and it was too damned much. Yet despite himself, Soldier felt his cock twitch against Reaper's leg. Strong hands held his head in place as Reaper fucked his throat, the sharp claws of his gloves biting into his scalp. 

“You always were a slut for my dick,” Reaper growled. He leaned into the leg between Soldier's thighs. “Moan like you love it..”

Moan he did. He moved with Reaper, eyes watering as the thick shaft forced its way into his throat over and over. The growling moans above him made his chest tight and his cock throb. Somewhere in that voice was Reyes, sounds he'd heard so many times over the years. They still got to him, perhaps even more now that it had been years since he heard them anywhere but his dreams. 

The sound of those moans changed, and he was surprised the still knew the pitch. Reaper's hips jerked faster, his thrusts more shallow now. Finally he pulled Soldier's head back. His cock throbbed between his lips and spilled a rope of thick, salty come across his tongue before Reaper pulled out entirely. One hand stayed on the back of Soldier's head, the other moving to jerk himself through his orgasm. 

“Mmm...Good boy.” 

Soldier shivered at that, panting and staring up at the white blur that was his mask. He could feel warm come sticking to his face, adorning his nose, cheeks, and mouth. A silvery claw rubbed his cheek and pushed into his mouth, and Soldier could taste come and cold metal. 

Reaper shoved Soldier in the shoulder and knocked him back. Soldier landed hard on his backside, grunting as the shadow and smoke form of Reaper rushed down at him. The white of his mask vanished, and Soldier could make out the glowing red of Reaper's eyes. 

“Gabe..” 

That earned a growl, and suddenly sharp teeth were biting at his lip. Torn lips pressed to his as Reaper did his best to steal Soldier's breath. 

Then he moved, sliding down Soldier's body and settling between his legs. Soldier gripped the back of Reaper's head as wet heat surrounded his cock. He felt Reaper's teeth brush against his skin without breaking it as he slid his mouth lower. With a smooth motion, he swallowed him to his base, pressing his nose into Soldier's graying hairs. It didn't take much to push him over the edge. 

Gripping the back of Reaper's head, Soldier came, groaning the other man's name. Reaper purred lowly around him, swallowing hard and making Soldier jerk. 

After a moment, Reaper moved back up and nosed at Soldier's face. Soldier hooked his arm around his neck and pressed a kiss to Reaper's cheek. He felt torn flesh and teeth under his lips. Growling, Reaper turned his head and kissed him hard on the mouth. He pushed Soldier flat to the ground and held him there, kissing the breath out of him. 

Soldier gasped when their lips parted, exhaling a small curl of black smoke. He felt Reaper's long tongue drag and curl over his scarred cheek. 

“Don't have to do that,” he said. 

“Shut up.” 

Reaper licked his other cheek, then leaned away from him. A moment later the weight of his presence was removed entirely, though he could see the shadowy form reaching out to him. He took the offered hand and stood, rubbing at his face. He righted his pants, groaning softly at having to tuck himself back into them. 

“Here.” 

Reaper pressed his visor into his hand. Nodding in thanks, Soldier fit the mask into its housing and clicked it on. He looked at Reaper, scowling to see he had his mask on already. He clasped the back of his neck, pulling him close and resting his forehead against the skull's smooth surface. 

“Come back with me,” Soldier said. 

“I've got a mission t-” 

“Fuck your mission!” 

He grabbed a fistful of black coat, jerking Reaper close. 

“Let me help you. We always worked best as a team.” 

The impassive mask held his gaze easily until curls of smoke obscured it. Reaper backed away before he let himself become partly corporeal again. 

“I can't.” 

His entire form melted into a cloud of black. 

“Reyes!” Soldier tried to run after him, but the black smoke flowed too quickly around the corner and out of sight. “Gabriel!” 

His voice echoed emptily, and only silence answered him.


End file.
